


Frayed Ends of Sanity

by kokode



Series: Attack on Angst [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Because I can, M/M, gradual descent to insanity, haha - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-16 09:05:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1341115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kokode/pseuds/kokode
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He has always been there to keep him grounded; now that he's gone, nothing and no one can keep him from the downward spiral his fragile sanity was going.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frayed Ends of Sanity

**Author's Note:**

> This used to be a chapter in AoKaga Heartbreak but since AO3 is so clever, I'm now editing everything and putting them in a series :3

Daiki leaned against tree, waiting for the lovely colors that will bathe them once the sun starts to set. He adjusted the blanket around his partner as it slipped over Taiga's shoulder; he pulled his lover closer, cradling the other male against him.

He kissed Taiga's head and whispered softly to him, "Look Taiga, it's the sunset you've always wanted to see. I finally got the time off of work to take you here. Appreciate the scenery, bastard." He was smiling like a madman now, clearly pleased with himself for granting one of his lover's wishes.

He ran his fingers along Taiga's arm, wanting to feel the male's warmth when he noticed how cold the skin there had turned.

"Maa, Taiga, is it really that cold? Geez you, I thought for sure you'd have more resistance from it since you're always so warm whenever I touched you before. Haha! Can't handle the cold now? Hmph, if I didn't love you so much… heh see what you did to me, I'm turning into a fucking sap, you idiot! Hahaha!"

Daiki continued conversing with the other male as he pulled Taiga even closer, almost getting the other to sit on his lap. They stayed like that way after the sun had set and night completely took over, the moon and stars being the only things illuminating the place.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Tetsuya ran up the hill, the rest of his friends following closely behind. The gang has been running around looking for Daiki and Taiga, scared out of their wits and overly worried about their friends and their well-being.

Trying to catch their breaths as they stopped atop the hill, they saw the sweetest yet at the same time most heartbreaking scene they swore they would ever see in their lives.

There, leaning upon a huge tree, sat the great Aomine Daiki himself, cradling Kagami Taiga, talking to the redhead as if having a real, normal conversation with his lover. Satsuki could not help but let a loud sob escape her as she looked at the state her best friend was in. Daiki looked over at the sound and greeted his friends.

"Hey, you guys! Did you come to watch the sunset, too? Haha! Too bad though, it was looooooong over! You losers. Haha! Taiga enjoyed it, though. Didn't you, Tiger? Ehehe."

The tanned male grinned as if nothing is wrong with his life and everything is just absolutely perfect. The group of friends just watched helplessly as they witnessed how the great Aomine Daiki lost his grips on his sanity as he sat there clinging onto the only person who used to ground him to this world. They couldn't do anything but pity the bluenette as he cradled the lifeless body of one Kagami Taiga.


End file.
